Life in Tokyo
by MrKlonam
Summary: A story focused on some mysterious goings on in Crystal Tokyo and how it impacts a group of individuals.
1. The Beginning

It was a night like any other in Crystal Tokyo with the general populace going about the daily business, going home, having showers and sitting down to watch various movies and TV shows. It was Utopia. That is until not far from the palace there was a shifting in the shadows and a move towards the palace itself.

The shadow moved closer, entering the grounds and eventually the palace itself having a clear objective in its mind and not straying from it under any circumstance, well that is until he was caught sight of or at least his shadow was.

"Stop! You are trespassing in the Crystal Palace, come out with your hands up. You have 3 seconds!" There was silence and movement of the shadow away but no surrender, "3! 2! 1!" At this the Sailor Senshi in question began the offensive on what she expected to be no more than a trespasser or a burglar.

"In the name of Io you will be brought to justice!" It was at this that the shadow stopped and seemed to turn around, it seemed Sailor Io had finally gotten the attention of the shadow.

"Fires of Prometheus!" But at this nothing happened. The shadow seemed to laugh quietly and went to turn back round and run for the target of its intrusion not being seen again that night.

It was in these series of events which made the 21st of October 9582 the start of a series of events that would change the course of Crystal Tokyo and its ways for years to come.

* * *

><p><em>17 Years Later<em>

It was a sunny afternoon in the aforementioned Crystal Tokyo where two young girls were strolling the corridors of their high school. One of the girls looked tall and tomboyish with brown hair and green beads in her hair, and the other what seemed like the opposite with bright blonde hair and garish accessories somehow perfectly going together, the two figures seemed locked in an intense conversation.

"I told you! Vera could easily win the comp! And then she can take _us _with her inside the palace! It's the Perfect plan!" It was the blonde who spoke in excited tones about their friend Vera, looking in the distance dreaming of a chance to enter the palace.

"Look Roxi, Vera has said time and time again that she doesn't want to take part so why can't you just accept the answer and be done with this whole idea!" This time it was the tall girl talking to the blonde named Roxi seemingly sick of a conversation that had been done to death.

"Fine! If you want to have a boring life not ever seeing the inside of the palace then so be it! But there is no way you can stop our dreams from coming to fruition Haruna!"

"You mean _your_ dreams."

It was at this point a black haired girl started to approach the two other girls with her head down clutching a piece of paper.

"Guys, I got 100 in my music test," she ventured shyly holding the piece of paper up.

"Well of course you did! You're the best musician in the school Vera! If you didn't get 100 then clearly there would be obviously be something wrong with Ms. Yuli and her marking." Blushing Vera replied.

"You're so kind Roxi but I'm not that good…"

"Of course you are! In fact I be-"

"She's not doing the competition," a voice sharply interrupting.

"GODDAMMIT HARUNA JUST LET ME HAVE MY PA-uhh I mean our palace tour obviously."

Continuing to blush Vera supplied a response, "Look I appreciate that you think I'm good enough Roxi, but I don't want to enter the competition no matter what the prize happens to be."

"Its alright Vera just relax, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement as we walk away from killjoy over there and get some ICE CREAM without you."

"Alright then, see if I care. See you later Vera and remember don't give in to her no matter how manic she gets," Haruna said back with a fake anger.

"Alright then I'll keep that in mind."

It was at this moment Haruna's previous comment sunk in and Roxi realised what she had said, "Wait a minute, what do you mean manic!"

"Don't worry, let's just go and get that ice cream you promised," Vera said as she dragged Roxi off to ice cream.

Still laughing from the sight of Roxi being dragged away Haruna was then left alone in the abandoned hallways of the high school ready to walk home to home not too far from the school where hopefully there would a home cooked dinner awaiting her arrival home from school and her mum and dad there waiting to welcome her home. It would be nice having the family together again after her mum and dad had been away on business trips unfortunately at the same time.

It was this bright attitude that carried her feet forward until she heard a shout in the distance calling for her. The person in question speaking was a tall red headed man with a black suit and tie smiling all the way over.

"Ah Haruna, just the person I was looking for. An opportunity has arisen for certain lucky students to visit the art gallery in the palace alongside various members of the art community and you're keen interest shown in our history classes about the palace and its various artefacts, has convinced me to make you one of the two going from our high school."

"I'm honoured to be chosen Mr. Trierson but I must ask, who is the other person?"

"Oh, I haven't chosen the other person yet, I'm not sure who to choose. Its between two people at the moment and I wouldn't want to tell you only for you to tell them and get their hopes up to be disappointed."

"Oh, I understand."

"I'll let you go now, I bet you are anxious to get home," as he turned around Haruna quickly replied, "Thank you, see you tomorrow Mr. Trierson."

"Of course and I'll have more information for you tomorrow as well."

More excited than ever to get home and tell her mum and dad the great news about the visit to the palace and then tell Vera and Roxi and watch Roxi get super annoyed.

It was at the point she was about to turn the corner onto the road with her house that she sensed something wrong, Haruna simply shook it off as wild superstition and went on her way. As she got closer though the feeling returned and got stronger and stronger until she saw the front door of her house and she knew the feeling was there for a reason, painted in green on the front door was a circle with plane inside.

"Are you the resident of this house, Haruna Gregorovich?"

"Yes…" As she turned around she saw the person who had spoken to her, it was a man in the navy blue uniform of the police, "I have some bad news, there is no easy way to say this but…Your parents are dead."

* * *

><p><em>Perfect, the project is proceeding as planned and everything is coming to fruition nicely. I can use the distraction at the art gallery to tinker and tamper and no one will be none the wiser, especially without her in the picture. If this is to go my way I need to be patient and have hope all will turn out for the best.<em>

_I have a good job and my seventeen years of plans are finally working out, nothing is going to stop me especially not the Satellite Senshi, the weaklings they are._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the first chapter of my new story, I am currently looking for some constructive criticism and no telling me to die. Telling me to die with constructive criticism is fine though don't worry. The main thing I would love feedback on is the speech between characters, I want this to be enjoyable and speech is a main part of a story.<strong>


	2. Shock

"Your parents are dead."

The silence was palpable with tension thick enough to be cut with a knife. the wind flowing through the trees causing the leaves to rustle and the trees to shake, it was as if the world around her was mourning with her.

The silence continued, the officer trying to make moves forward in the conversation but not not knowing how, this silence continued until a laugh surfaced above the sound of the wind and the trees. It was the sound of a small chuckle growing ever louder until finally, seemingly at the end of the laughter Haruna finally got her voice back.

"What!? No I think you've got the wrong person. My parents should be driving home right now, they just arrived back from overseas." The sentence was spoken in a fast, nervous voice unsure of its own statements, were her parents really driving back right now? Was this "officer" really an officer? If he was an officer then what did this mean for her?

"I assure you, I made sure to check before approaching you. You don't think an officer of the law so sadistic as to go round telling all the kids their parents are dead?"

"Well no, bu-"

"See, even you know the truth in what I'm saying. Look, I don't expect any of this to be easy for you, losing one parent is hard let alone two at such a young age. Honestly tonight you should just relax and spent some time with the people closest to you and to remember even though you've lost your parents the world does go on. It doesn't end here."

The way he said it was in such a cold fashion as if trying to console the living but trying to get out of there as quickly as possible, you could tell this was not his usual job. It was at this point he turned away, speaking as he left.

"Oh and don't worry, someone will be over tomorrow to deal with all the paperwork and stuff." Most definitely his first day doing this sort of work. All that was left was for Haruna to simply go inside and think on what had happened today.

* * *

><p>"And that is how I beat the third level of Master Chicken's Kung Fao Palace: Special Edition."<p>

"I don't believe you."

"Wait what?"

"Clearly the Gormish Ice-cream is better than the Hydrophibe stuff, cost isn't everything Roxi."

Indeed in stark contrast to what Haruna was currently going through,the two other members of their group following through on their previous conversation and buying Ice-cream, well at least Roxi was. Vera was content to just let Roxi pay for it because free is free.

"Okay maybe the Hydrophibe stuff isn't as good...but it's two crystals cheaper!"

"Also 2% worse, wait no, that's not that bad. Maybe 20% worse? All I know is that it's worse."

The conversation between the two seemed simple at first and maybe it was. At first. That is until Roxi began to bring up the real reason for buying Vera Ice-cream, because there is after all no such thing as a free lunch.

"So Vera. If I buy the Gormish stuff will you perform in the competition?"

With an exasperated sigh and an exaggerated turn Vera turned to face Roxi, "If you bought me the most expensive Ice-cream in this place, I still wouldn't enter that competition."

"But can you imagine seeing the inside of the palace!?"

"Look can you please just drop it?" This time spoken in a curiously small voice as if there was something behind the decision not to do it, something that had gone unspoken for a long time. Suddenly for Roxi it all started to make sense and headway was being made on the subject.

Roxi then decided to speak up at that point in an also quiet voice.

"I hear Gormish Ice-cream is nice."

* * *

><p><em>Alone, I am alone.<em>

Haruna had finally staggered inside in the midst of a cocktail of emotions, something stirring underneath the surface just waiting to be let out on some poor unsuspecting vase or picture frame.

_It could've been anyone, why did it have to be them?_

Anger began to flare on the boundaries of her mind, waiting for the perfect spark to ignite the flame and burn all in its path.

_I need to calm down...I should do what that officer said, contact some people close to me. Lemme text Roxi, she should be with Vera and its not like Vera looks at her phone all that often. Now all I have to do is wait for a reply._

Haruna indeed did wait for a reply, after ten minutes she texted again. After twenty she texted twice but after thirty, after thirty she got mad.

_What could they be possibly doing that is more important? My parents just died and they can't even answer the phone! This is so unfair!_

Haruna then proceeded to rampage around the room indeed taking out her anger on unsuspecting vases and picture frames.

_Even that officer treated me with such indifference! Oh look at me I'm in the police, YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD SCREW YOU LOL._

It was at this point a large hole appeared in the side of the wall that she punched, it was at this point she finally stopped rampaging around the room, bloodied fist at her side, she fell to the floor and started sobbing. Then before she could stop she heard something that might just make her day a little better. The doorbell ringing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is the second chapter! Still terribly written and with various problems...but thing's can only get better from here. I would like to thank my beta Tomoyo-chan284 and of course if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism please tell me. I know its not that well written but there is only one way I can improve. Persistance! ;)<strong>


End file.
